


Study Date

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Study Date, Tsukki's playing NieR Automata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which Hinata accidentally says a few things when he's studying with Kei.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know how I planned this. I think I was playing NieR Automata, which Tsukishima is playing, and my roommate was talking about how adorable 2B and 9S were and somehow this story popped into my head. The ending kinda got away from me, but overall, I'm quite pleased with it.

“I don’t know how you can finish your homework so fast. It’s not natural.”

Kei didn’t bother to look up from his history homework, eyes scanning the answers to make sure everything was correct. It was difficult for him to ignore Hinata, who was watching every move he made. Scowling, Kei propped up his textbooks to make an effective wall, blocking Hinata’s view of his answers.

“No cheating,” Kei said simply, a smile forming on his lips.

“That’s no fair,” Hinata whined, resigned to work out his own problems.

“I don’t know why you even wanted to study together in the first place.” Kei said. “We’re not even in the same class.”

“Because Daichi wants to make sure I don’t fail before our match next week so I can play,” Hinata sighed. “History’s so boring…”

“Those who ignore history are often doomed to repeat it,” Kei recited the words his teacher liked to start class with every day.

“Well, look at you.” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Kei the philosopher.”

“And I keep telling you to stop calling me by my first name.” Kei’s eyes darted over to the flame-haired boy.

“But you call me Hina all the time! And that’s not even my full name!” Hinata protested, hands falling to his hips. 

“T-that’s different.” Kei busied himself with his homework.

“If you can call me Hina, then I’m allowed to call you Kei.” Hinata said matter of factly.

“You’ve never complained about me calling you Hina.” Kei pointed out. “But more importantly, how much more do you have?”

“Two pages to read.” Hinata held up the book and showed Kei his progress.

“You do know that I’m not waiting for you, right?” Kei stood up and walked over to the little TV across the room.

“You can’t play your game while I’m slaving over my homework!” Hinata protested.

“That’s only if you’re even trying at all.” Kei switched on the TV and game console, taking the controller and sitting on the floor against the foot of the bed.

“Why are we up here, anyway?” Hinata glanced around Kei’s bedroom, walls covered with dinosaur posters and bookshelves filled with books on subjects that made Hinata’s head spin. “We usually study down in the kitchen, so why up here?”

“Akiteru’s home this weekend,” was all Kei said.

“Yeah, he gave me this really weird look when I came over.” Hinata frowned, tapping his pencil to his chin. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, he’s just being weird.” Kei said with a sigh, scrolling through the options on his game.

“Besides,” Hinata tried to get back to the original topic. “I like hanging out with you.”

“We’re already friends, we don’t have to study together, you know.” Kei pointed out.

“You and Yamaguchi study all the time and you two are like brothers.” Hinata retorted.

“You’re not Yamaguchi.” Kei leaned back and watched the TV screen.

“It’s okay to call us friends, you know.” Hinata scowled. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t my friend.” Kei’s thumb ran circles around the left joystick.

“What game are you playing, anyway?” Hinata asked.

“A post-apocalyptic RPG with androids and machines.” Kei’s eyes were on the TV, the images reflecting off his glasses.

“There’s a difference?” Hinata questioned.

“In this series, yes.” Kei nodded, flinching as his character took a particularly nasty fall. “Yikes. I forgot about the fall damage.”

“Did you beat it yet?” Hinata moved over to sit on the bed, homework completely forgotten.

“The main four endings, yes.” Kei said. “I’m replaying it for the other twenty-two endings.”

“So there are…twenty-six endings total?!” Hinata did some quick math and stared back at Kei.

“One for each letter of the English alphabet.” Kei nodded. 

“That sounds insane.” Hinata scooted up so he was right behind Kei.

“It’s not so bad.” Kei shrugged, making his character dodge a machine. “It goes by pretty quickly when you’re not doing side-quests.”

“So what are you doing now?” Hinata watched the screen as Kei’s character dashed around the post-apocalyptic city.

“Some side-quests to grind.” Kei said in a bored voice. 

“As a machine?” 

“No, my character is an android.” Kei corrected him. “As is her partner. No one in this game is human.”

“Of course you’d play a weird game like that.” Hinata said.

“You can try it later if you like.” Kei offered. “Once you finish your homework.”

“We have all weekend.” Hinata was still watching the TV. “I’m trying to figure out why the guy looks so familiar.”

“Like another game character?” Kei supplied.

“Got it!” Hinata exclaimed. “You have a little keychain of him on your bag, don’t you?”

“Her too, but yes.” Kei nodded, flinching again as his character got side-swiped by a giant machine.

“He’s pretty cute.” Hinata said. 

“Hmmm.” Kei didn’t say anything in response.

“Not as cute as you, but still.” Hinata said without thinking.

“Wait, what?” Kei dropped the controller, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen, his character being beaten by the giant machine and a ‘game over’ message displaying across the TV.

“Shit!” Hinata’s hands flew up to his mouth, his face a dark shade of red.

“What did you say?” Kei turned back to stare at Hinata, who kept shaking his head.

“Forget I said anything.” Hinata said quickly. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“You really mean it?” Kei asked slowly, still watching Hinata’s every move.

“Of course I mean it, but I still shouldn’t have said anything.” Hinata sighed. “You weren’t supposed to find out that I like you.” 

“Why not? It’s not like I didn’t know you were gay or anything. You told me that months ago.” Kei asked. “And you tell me everything else anyway.”

“Because that would ruin everything.” Hinata said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Who’s to ay that I don’t like you?” Kei questioned.

“Why would you?” Hinata scooted down so that he was lying on his stomach, almost fact to face with Kei. “You’re much smarter and cooler than me and you know how to do everything right the first time and I always screw up.”

“That’s not necessarily true. You’re a lot cooler than you give yourself credit for. It’s just in a different way.” Kei hesitated before he said, “And if I really did do everything right, I would’ve told you I liked you ages ago.”

“But you never-“ Hinata stopped mid-sentence, finally realizing what Kei was telling him. “You’re not screwing around with me, are you?”

“Why would I do that?” Kei gave Hinata a questioning look. 

“So you’re serious?” Hinata stared incredulously at Kei. “You like me, too?”

“How can I not?” Kei said, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I see why Yachi keeps comparing you to the sun. You’re too damn bright, but I just can’t bring myself to look away.”

“But you’re not meant to look at the sun…” Hinata felt compelled to say.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be a little bit romantic here.” Kei shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“I didn’t think you knew how to be.” Hinata said. “But really, I didn’t expect you to say that.”

“I wanted to say something ages ago, but I thought you had a thing for Kageyama, so I figured it was best not to mention it.” Kei answered.

“Kageyama? You’re kidding.” Hinata looked like he’d been smacked across the face.

“You always seemed really friendly with him, especially after you told me that you were gay.” Kei said defensively.

“No, Kageyama’s just my friend. That’s it.” Hinata looked mortified. “Actually, I think he’s been trying to get us together for a while.”

“So that’s why he wants all of us first years to do things together.” Kei said.

“Well, Yachi likes all of us spending time together, but who knows what Kageyama’s really thinking.” Hinata shrugged and the two lapsed into silence, broken by Hinata a few minutes later. “So what happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Kei arched an eyebrow.

“Well, we can’t be friends like we were before.” Hinata said, a hint of sadness tainting his voice.

“Why not?” Kei frowned, moving up to the bed so he was sitting next to Hinata.

“I mean, it won’t work like this. Not when I like you.” Hinata shook his head.

“Who says we can’t go further than that?” Kei responded. 

“You think so?” Hinata sat up, looking at Kei.

“Seems like the next logical thing to do.” Kei said. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Hinata said thoughtfully. “I know I’ve wanted to for a while.”

“Not five minutes ago, you were saying how I was never meant to know.” Kei crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“That doesn’t mean that I didn’t want to ask you out.” Hinata said crossly. “I was content enough that we got to be friends that I would’ve been fine if I never told you anything.”

“I’m glad you did, though. Otherwise, I’d never get to do this.” Kei leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

“And I couldn’t do this.” Hinata followed suit and gave Kei a quick kiss before leaning back, eyes fixed on the blond boy.

“Kinda sloppy, you know.” Kei smirked.

“Your first kiss is never perfect.” Hinata was completely unfazed.

“Was that really-“ Kei started to say.

“Just because girls ask you out all the time doesn’t mean-“

“I’ve never said yes to any of them.” Kei shook his head.

“Seriously?” Hinata stared at Kei. “None of them?”

“None.” Kei repeated. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Hinata gave Kei a skeptical glance.

“Don’t you think Akiteru would’ve mentioned something if I had?” Kei laid down flat on his back, grabbing Hinata’s hand and pulling him down as well.

“I guess it really doesn’t matter now, does it?” Hinata said. “Geez, I didn’t think coming over to study would mean all of this. I kinda like it.”

“I like it, too.” Kei reached over and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Want to go get your controller?” Hinata looked up at Kei. “I’m pretty comfy like this, but I know you probably want to finish your game.”

“I should,” Kei said with a sigh as he sat up and reached for the controller on the floor. “That way you can finish your homework.”

“Oh, come on!” Hinata exclaimed, glaring as Kei offered him a knowing smile. “You really think I can finish my homework now?”


End file.
